List of Formula One drivers
This is a list of every driver that has participated in at least one Formula One race weekend or test session since . This list also includes third drivers, drivers that never qualified for a Grand Prix and Indy 500-only drivers. For a list of non-championship drivers, see List of non-championship drivers. Note: This list is incomplete. A * Carlo Abate * George Abecassis * Jay Abney * Jean Achard * Kenny Acheson * Andrea de Adamich * Philippe Adams * Walt Ader * Kurt Adolff * Fred Agabashian * Kurt Ahrens, Jr. * Christijan Albers * Michele Alboreto * Jean Alesi * Jaime Alguersuari * Ray Allen * Philippe Alliot * Cliff Allison * Fernando Alonso (World Champion in 2005, 2006) * Giovanna Amati * George Amick * Red Amick * Michael Ammermüller * Chris Amon * Bob Anderson * Conny Andersson * Emil Andres * Mario Andretti (World Champion in 1978) * Michael Andretti * Keith Andrews * Elio de Angelis * Marco Apicella * Mário de Araújo Cabral * Frank Armi * Chuck Arnold * René Arnoux * Peter Arundell * Alberto Ascari (World Champion in 1952, 1953) * Peter Ashdown * Ian Ashley * Gerry Ashmore * Bill Aston * Richard Attwood * Manny Ayulo B * Luca Badoer * Giancarlo Baghetti * Jorge de Bagration * Julian Bailey * Bobbie Baird * Mauro Baldi * Johnny Baldwin * Bobby Ball * Marcel Balsa * Lorenzo Bandini * Henry Banks * Fabrizio Barbazza * John Barber * Skip Barber * Paolo Barilla * Rubens Barrichello * Michael Bartels * Edgar Barth * Buzz Barton * Joe Barzda * Giorgio Bassi * Erwin Bauer * Zsolt Baumgartner * Élie Bayol * Don Beauman * Gunther Bechem * Jean Behra * José Behra * Derek Bell * Stefan Bellof * Paul Belmondo * Tom Belsø * Jean-Pierre Beltoise * Olivier Beretta * Allen Berg * Georges Berger * Gerhard Berger * Éric Bernard * Antonio Bernardo * Enrique Bernoldi * Enrico Bertaggia * Guerino Bertocchi * Tony Bettenhausen * Mike Beuttler * Jules Bianchi * Lucien Bianchi * Gino Bianco * Werner Bickel * Hans Binder * Clemente Biondetti * Prince Bira * Pablo Birger * Art Bisch * Harry Blanchard * Michael Bleekemolen * Hans Blees * Alex Blignaut * Trevor Blokdyk * Mark Blundell * Matteo Bobbi * Raul Boesel * Menato Boffa * Ewald Boisitz * Tony Bonadies * Bob Bondurant * Felice Bonetto * Jo Bonnier * Roberto Bonomi * Juan Manuel Bordeu * Slim Borgudd * Luki Botha * Valtteri Bottas * Christophe Bouchut * Jean-Christophe Boullion * Sébastien Bourdais * Thierry Boutsen * Bill Boyd * Johnny Boyd * David Brabham * Gary Brabham * Jack Brabham (World Champion in 1959, 1960, 1966) * Giovanni Bracco * Bill Brack * Ernesto Brambilla * Vittorio Brambilla * Toni Branca * Gianfranco Brancatelli * Eric Brandon * Don Branson * Tom Bridger * Ryan Briscoe * Tony Brise * Chris Bristow * Peter Broeker * Tony Brooks * Alan Brown * Walt Brown * Warwick Brown * Adolf Brudes * Martin Brundle * Gianmaria Bruni * Jimmy Bryan * Clemar Bucci * Ronnie Bucknum * Ivor Bueb * Sébastien Buemi * Luiz Bueno * Ian Burgess * Marvin Burke * Luciano Burti * Roberto Bussinello * Jenson Button (World Champion in 2009) * Tommy Byrne C * Giulio Cabianca * Phil Cade * Alex Caffi * James Calado * Keith Campbell * John Campbell-Jones * Adrián Campos * John Cannon * Eitel Cantoni * Willard Cantrell * Ivan Capelli * Piero Carini * Duane Carter * Neal Carter * Eugenio Castellotti * Johnny Cecotto * Andrea de Cesaris * François Cevert * Eugène Chaboud * Jay Chamberlain * Karun Chandhok * Dave Charlton * Colin Chapman * Jan Charouz * Max Chilton * Ettore Chimeri * Louis Chiron * Joie Chitwood * Bob Christie * Johnny Claes * Jim Clark (World Champion in 1963, 1965) * Dani Clos * Kevin Cogan * Peter Collins * Alberto Colombo * Érik Comas * John Cordts * Bob Cortner * David Coulthard * Piers Courage * Chris Craft * Jim Crawford * Ray Crawford * Alberto Crespo * Antonio Creus D * Chuck Daigh * Yannick Dalmas * Derek Daly * Jérôme d'Ambrosio * Christian Danner * Jorge Daponte * Alfred Dattner * Anthony Davidson * Jimmy Davies * Colin Davis * Jimmy Daywalt * Jean-Denis Délétraz * Patrick Depailler * Pedro Diniz * Duke Dinsmore * Frank Dochnal * José Dolhem * Martin Donnelly * Mark Donohue * Robert Doornbos * Ken Downing * Bob Drake * Paddy Driver * Piero Drogo * Bernard de Dryver * Johnny Dumfries * Geoff Duke * Len Duncan * Piero Dusio E * Rex Easton * George Eaton * Kenny Eaton * Bernie Ecclestone * Don Edmunds * Guy Edwards * Vic Elford * Ed Elisian * Tio Ellinas * Paul Emery * Tomáš Enge * Jack Ensley * Paul England * Marcus Ericsson * Harald Ertl * Nasif Estéfano * Philippe Étancelin * Bob Evans F * Corrado Fabi * Teo Fabi * Pascal Fabre * Carlo Facetti * Luigi Fagioli * Jack Fairman * Juan Manuel Fangio (World Champion in 1951, 1954, 1955, 1956, 1957) * Milt Fankhouser * Nino Farina (World Champion in 1950) * Walt Faulkner * Fairuz Fauzy * António Félix da Costa * Willie Ferguson * Luigi de Filippis * Maria Teresa de Filippis * Ralph Firman * Ludwig Fischer * Rudi Fischer * Mike Fisher * Giancarlo Fisichella * John Fitch * Christian Fittipaldi * Emerson Fittipaldi (World Champion in 1972, 1974) * Wilson Fittipaldi * Theo Fitzau * Pat Flaherty * Jan Flinterman * Ron Flockhart * Myron Fohr * Gregor Foitek * George Follmer * George Fonder * Adderly Fong * Norberto Fontana * Asdrúbal Fontes Bayardo * Carl Forberg * Gene Force * Franco Forini * Philip Fotheringham-Parker * A. J. Foyt * Giorgio Francia * Don Freeland * Heinz-Harald Frentzen * Paul Frère * Patrick Friesacher * Robin Frijns * Joe Fry * Hiroshi Fushida G * Beppe Gabbiani * / Bertrand Gachot * Patrick Gaillard * Divina Galica * Nanni Galli * Oscar Alfredo Gálvez * Fred Gamble * Howden Ganley * Nestor Garcia-Veiga * Giedo van der Garde * Frank Gardner * Billy Garrett * Jo Gartner * Pierre Gasly * Tony Gaze * "Geki" * Sean Gelael * Olivier Gendebien * Marc Gené * Elmer George * Bob Gerard * Gerino Gerini * Peter Gethin * Piercarlo Ghinzani * Bruno Giacomelli * Joe Giba * Dick Gibson * "Gimax" * Richie Ginther * Antonio Giovinazzi * Yves Giraud-Cabantous * Ignazio Giunti * Timo Glock * Helm Glöckler * Paco Godia * Carel Godin de Beaufort * Christian Goethals * Paul Goldsmith * José Froilán González * Óscar González * Rodolfo González * Aldo Gordini * Horace Gould * Jean-Marc Gounon * Toulo de Graffenried * Lucas di Grassi * Cecil Green * Keith Greene * Bob Gregg * Masten Gregory * Cliff Griffith * Georges Grignard * Bobby Grim * Romain Grosjean * Olivier Grouillard * Brian Gubby * André Guelfi * Miguel Ángel Guerra * Roberto Guerrero * Maurício Gugelmin * Dan Gurney * Esteban Gutiérrez H * Peter Hahn * Hubert Hahne * Mike Hailwood * Mika Häkkinen (World Champion in 1998, 1999) * Bruce Halford * Jim Hall * Keith Hall * Norm Hall * Duncan Hamilton * Lewis Hamilton (World Champion in 2008, 2014, 2015, 2017) * Red Hamilton * David Hampshire * Sam Hanks * Walt Hansgen * Mike Harris * Cuth Harrison * Brian Hart * Brendon Hartley * Gene Hartley * Rio Haryanto * Masahiro Hasemi * Naoki Hattori * Paul Hawkins * Mike Hawthorn (World Champion in 1958) * Boy Hayje * Allen Heath * Willi Heeks * Nick Heidfeld * Theo Helfrich * Mack Hellings * Brian Henton * Johnny Herbert * Al Herman * Hans Herrmann * François Hesnault * Hans Heyer * Damon Hill (World Champion in 1996) * Graham Hill (World Champion in 1962, 1968) * Phil Hill (World Champion in 1961) * Noel Hillis * Peter Hirt * David Hobbs * Gary Hocking * Ingo Hoffmann * Bill Holland * Jackie Holmes * Bill Homeier * Kazuyoshi Hoshino * Norm Houser * Jerry Hoyt * Nico Hülkenberg * Denny Hulme (World Champion in 1967) * Chuck Hulse * James Hunt (World Champion in 1976) * Jim Hurtubise * Gus Hutchison I * Jacky Ickx * Yuji Ide * Jesús Iglesias * Taki Inoue * Innes Ireland * Eddie Irvine * Chris Irwin J * Jean-Pierre Jabouille * Jimmy Jackson * Joe James * John James * Neel Jani * Jean-Pierre Jarier * Max Jean * Tony Jefferies * Stefan Johansson * Eddie Johnson * Leslie Johnson * Van Johnson * Bruce Johnstone * Alan Jones (World Champion in 1980) * Tom Jones * Juan Jover * Daniel Juncadella K * Oswald Karch * Narain Karthikeyan * Ukyo Katayama * Ken Kavanagh * Johnny Kay * Rupert Keegan * Eddie Keizan * Al Keller * Joe Kelly * David Kennedy * Loris Kessel * Bruce Kessler * Nicolas Kiesa * Leo Kinnunen * Danny Kladis * Russ Klar * Hans Klenk * Peter de Klerk * Christian Klien * Karl Kling * Ernst Klodwig * Kamui Kobayashi * Helmuth Koinigg * Heikki Kovalainen * Mikko Kozarowitzky * Willi Krakau * Rudolf Krause * Robert Kubica * Kurt Kuhnke * Masami Kuwashima * Daniil Kvyat L * Robert La Caze * Jacques Laffite * Jean-Louis Lafosse * Franck Lagorce * Jan Lammers * Pedro Lamy * Chico Landi * Tony Lanfranchi * Hermann Lang * Claudio Langes * Nicola Larini * Jud Larson * Niki Lauda (World Champion in 1975, 1977, 1984) * Roger Laurent * Giovanni Lavaggi * Chris Lawrence * Charles Leclerc * Michel Leclère * Neville Lederle * Geoff Lees * Gijs van Lennep * Arthur Legat * JJ Lehto * Fabio Leimer * Lamberto Leoni * Les Leston * Pierre Levegh * Bayliss Levrett * Jackie Lewis * Stuart Lewis-Evans * Guy Ligier * Andy Linden * Roberto Lippi * Vitantonio Liuzzi * Dries van der Lof * Lella Lombardi * Ricardo Londoño * Ernst Loof * André Lotterer * Henri Louveau * John Love * Pete Lovely * Roger Loyer * Jean Lucas * Jean Lucienbonnet * Erik Lundgren * Brett Lunger M * Ma Qinghua * Mike MacDowel * Herbert MacKay-Fraser * Bill Mackey * Lance Macklin * Damien Magee * Tony Maggs * Mike Magill * Umberto Maglioli * Jan Magnussen * Kevin Magnussen * Guy Mairesse * Willy Mairesse * Pastor Maldonado * Nigel Mansell (World Champion in 1992) * Sergio Mantovani * Johnny Mantz * Robert Manzon * Onofre Marimón * Helmut Marko * Tarso Marques * Leslie Marr * Tony Marsh * Cy Marshall * Eugène Martin * Pierluigi Martini * Gianni Marzotto * Vittorio Marzotto * Jochen Mass * Felipe Massa * Cristiano da Matta * Michael May * Timmy Mayer * Raymond Mays * François Mazet * Gastón Mazzacane * Kenneth McAlpine * Perry McCarthy * Ernie McCoy * Jack McDowell * Jack McGrath * Brian McGuire * Bruce McLaren * John McNicol * Allan McNish * Graham McRae * Jim McWithey * Carlos Menditeguy * Roberto Merhi * Harry Merkel * Arturo Merzario * Roberto Mières * François Migualt * John Miles * Ken Miles * André Milhoux * Al Miller * Chet Miller * Gerhard Mitter * Stefano Modena * Manfred Mohr * Thomas Monarch * Franck Montagny * Tiago Monteiro * Andrea Montermini * Peter Monteverdi * Robin Montgomerie-Charrington * Juan Pablo Montoya * Johnny Moorhouse * Gianni Morbidelli * Roberto Moreno * Dave Morgan * Silvio Moser * Bill Moss * Stirling Moss * Satoshi Motoyama * Earl Motter * Herbert Muller * Gino Munaron * David Murray * Luigi Musso N * Kazuki Nakajima * Satoru Nakajima * Shinji Nakano * Duke Nalon * Alessandro Nannini * Emanuele Naspetti * Felipe Nasr * Massimo Natili * Brian Naylor * Mike Nazaruk * Tiff Needell * Jac Nelleman * Patrick Nève * John Nicholson * Cal Niday * Helmut Niedermayr * Brausch Niemann * Gunnar Nilsson * Chanoch Nissany * Hideki Noda * Rodney Nuckey O * Robert O'Brien * Pat O'Connor * Esteban Ocon * Jackie Oliver * Danny Ongais * Rikky von Opel * Karl Oppitzhauser * Fritz d'Orey * Arthur Owen P * Carlos Pace * Jim Packard * Nello Pagani * Joaquin Palacio * Riccardo Paletti * Torsten Palm * Jolyon Palmer * Jonathan Palmer * Olivier Panis * Giorgio Pantano * Max Papis * Mike Parkes * Reg Parnell * Tim Parnell * Johnnie Parsons * Riccardo Patrese * Al Pease * Roger Penske * Cesare Perdisa * Sergio Pérez * Luis Pérez-Sala * Larry Perkins * Xavier Perrot * Henri Pescarolo * Alessandro Pesenti-Rossi * Josef Peters * Ronnie Peterson * Vitaly Petrov * Alfredo Piàn * Charles Pic * François Picard * Ernie Pieterse * Paul Pietsch * Marvin Pifer * André Pilette * Teddy Pilette * Luigi Piotti * David Piper * Nelson Piquet (World Champion in 1981, 1983, 1987) * Nelson Piquet, Jr. * Renato Pirocchi * Didier Pironi * Emanuele Pirro * Antônio Pizzonia * Jacques Pollet * Ben Pon * Dennis Poore * Alfonso de Portago * Sam Posey * Charles Pozzi * Jackie Pretorius * Ernesto Prinoth * David Prophet * Alain Prost (World Champion in 1985, 1986, 1989, 1993) * Nicolas Prost * Tom Pryce * David Purley * Clive Puzey Q * Dieter Quester R * Ian Raby * Bobby Rahal * Kimi Räikkönen (World Champion in 2007) * Pierre-Henri Raphanel * Dick Rathmann * Jim Rathmann * Roland Ratzenberger * Brian Raubenheimer * Luiz Razia * Héctor Rebaque * Brian Redman * Jimmy Reece * Ray Reed * Alan Rees * Dick Reese * Clay Regazzoni * Gordon Reid * Paul di Resta * Carlos Reutemann * Lance Reventlow * Peter Revson * John Rhodes * Alex Ribeiro * Daniel Ricciardo * Ken Richardson * Fritz Riess * Jim Rigsby * Jochen Rindt (World Champion in 1970) * John Riseley-Pritchard * Giovanni de Riu * Richard Robarts * Johnny Roberts * Hal Robson * Francis Rochat * Chuck Rodee * Pedro Rodríguez * Ricardo Rodríguez * Alberto Rodriguez Larreta * Franco Rol * Alan Rollinson * Tony Rolt * Bertil Roos * Pedro de la Rosa * Keke Rosberg (World Champion in 1982) * Nico Rosberg (World Champion in 2016) * Bud Rose * Ebb Rose * Mauri Rose * Louis Rosier * Ricardo Rosset * Alexander Rossi * James Rossiter * Huub Rothengatter * Lloyd Ruby * Jean-Claude Rudaz * Eddie Russo * Paul Russo * Troy Ruttman * Peter Ryan S * Eddie Sachs * Bob Said * Carlos Sainz, Jr. * Mike Salay * Eliseo Salazar * Mika Salo * Roy Salvadori * Ninian Sanderson * Consalvo Sanesi * Stéphane Sarrazin * Takuma Sato * Carl Scarborough * Ludovico Scarfiotti * Giorgio Scarlatti * Ian Scheckter * Jody Scheckter (World Champion in 1979) * Harry Schell * Tim Schenken * Albert Scherrer * Domenico Schiattarella * Heinz Schiller * Bill Schindler * Jean-Louis Schlesser * Jo Schlesser * Bernd Schneider * Rudolf Schoeller * Bob Schroeder * Rob Schroeder * Michael Schumacher (World Champion in 1994, 1995, 2000, 2001, 2002, 2003, 2004) * Ralf Schumacher * Vern Schuppan * Adolfo Schwelm Cruz * Bob Scott * Archie Scott Brown * Piero Scotti * Wolfgang Seidel * Günther Seiffert * Ayrton Senna (World Champion in 1988, 1990, 1991) * Bruno Senna * Dorino Serafini * Chico Serra * Doug Serrurier * Johnny Servoz-Gavin * Tony Settember * Hap Sharp * Brian Shawe-Taylor * Carroll Shelby * Tony Shelly * Jo Siffert * André Simon * Hermano da Silva Ramos * Sergey Sirotkin * Rob Slotemaker * Moisés Solana * Alex Soler-Roig * Raymond Sommer * Vincenzo Sospiri * Stephen South * Mike Sparken * Scott Speed * Mike Spence * Alan Stacey * Gaetano Starrabba * Will Stevens * Chuck Stevenson * Ian Stewart * Jackie Stewart (World Champion in 1969, 1971, 1973) * Jimmy Stewart * Siegfried Stohr * Rolf Stommelen * Philippe Streiff * Lance Stroll * Hans Stuck * Hans-Joachim Stuck * Otto Stuppacher * Danny Sullivan * Marc Surer * John Surtees (World Champion in 1964) * Andy Sutcliffe * Adrian Sutil * Len Sutton * Aguri Suzuki * Toshio Suzuki * Jacques Swaters * Bob Sweikert T * Tora Takagi * Noritake Takahara * Kunimitsu Takahashi * Patrick Tambay * Luigi Taramazzo * Gabriele Tarquini * Piero Taruffi * Bill Taylor * Dennis Taylor * Henry Taylor * John Taylor * Mike Taylor * Trevor Taylor * Marshall Teague * Shorty Templeman * Max de Terra * André Testut * Mike Thackwell * Alfonso Thiele * Eric Thompson * Johnny Thomson * Leslie Thorne * Bud Tingelstad * Sam Tingle * Desmond Titterington * Johnnie Tolan * Alejandro de Tomaso * Charles de Tornaco * Tony Trimmer * Maurice Trintignant * Wolfgang von Trips * Jarno Trulli * Esteban Tuero * Guy Tunmer * Jack Turner U * Toni Ulmen * Bobby Unser * Jerry Unser * Alberto Uria * Richard Utley V * Nino Vaccarella * Piero Valenzano * Davide Valsecchi * Charles Van Acker * Eric van de Poele * Basil van Rooyen * Stoffel Vandoorne * Bob Veith * Jean-Éric Vergne * Jos Verstappen * Max Verstappen * Sebastian Vettel (World Champion in 2010, 2011, 2012, 2013) * Jean-Claude Vidilles * Gilles Villeneuve * Jacques Villeneuve (World Champion in 1997) * Jacques Villeneuve, Sr. * Luigi Villoresi * Emilio de Villota * Maria de Villota * Ernesto Viso * Ottorino Volonterio * Jo Vonlanthen * Ernie de Vos * Bill Vukovich * Syd van der Vyver W * Fred Wacker * David Walker * Peter Walker * Lee Wallard * Heini Walter * Rodger Ward * Derek Warwick * John Watson * Spider Webb * Mark Webber * Pascal Wehrlein * Volker Weidler * Wayne Weiler * Karl Wendlinger * Peter Westbury * Chuck Weyant * Ken Wharton * Ted Whiteaway * Graham Whitehead * Peter Whitehead * Bill Whitehouse * Robert Wickens * Robin Widdows * Eppie Wietzes * Mike Wilds * Jonathan Williams * Roger Williamson * Dempsey Wilson * Desiré Wilson * Justin Wilson * Vic Wilson * Joachim Winkelhock * Manfred Winkelhock * Markus Winkelhock * Reine Wisell * Björn Wirdheim * Susie Wolff * Roelof Wunderink * Alexander Wurz Y * Sakon Yamamoto * Alex Yoong Z * Alex Zanardi * Emilio Zapico * Ricardo Zonta * Renzo Zorzi * Ricardo Zunino Category:Lists